Triangle
by PresidentLord Excellent
Summary: Bill Cipher stumbles across the Mystery Shack.
1. Chapter 1

"Into the car, kid," The officer said as he roughly shoved me into the back of a police car, handcuffs biting into my wrists. I was still in shock of what had happened in the last few hours. First, let me tell you who I am.

I'm William Cipher, but my few friends call me Bill. In the past few hours, I had just killed my parents. It started off simple, just another argument about schoolwork, and how I was letting my parents down. Normally I just brush these off, but this time, my father poked me in the face. I let it slide, but I did not like it. Not one bit. He began walking towards me, telling me how I would end up on the street if I didn't get better grades, poking with each word. Then something snapped. My hands lit up with blue flame, and my father began to rise off the floor. He twisted and lurched terribly, as he was being strangled. My mother watched all this wordlessly. Eventually, he fell limp. My mother tried to reach out to stop me, but in my rage, I snapped her neck with one thought. I stood there for a few minutes, not believing what I had just done. I immediately called 911 to tell them there had been a murder. The police arrived, and I confessed to the crime. They quietly arrested me, and you know the rest.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as the police car went over one of the many, many pot holes in my town. I wondered what was in store for me. I wasn't going to bother denying it, there was no point. I would probably go to jail for life.

"Hmm, this might be a bad idea," I thought to myself. I tried to magically unlock the cuffs, but no luck. My magic seemed to have ran out. "Aha!" I said out loud as I remembered the hairpin I had tucked into my blond hair, just in case I ever needed to pick a lock. I had taught myself how when I was twelve, just in case. With a few twists and clicks, the handcuffs sprung open. I quietly lowered these to the floor.

"Won't need these anymore," I whispered. Now that I was free, how would I get out of the car? The doors didn't open from the inside.

"Oh, what the heck," I thought. "I'm already wanted," I quickly unlocked the window to the driver's seat with the same trick as before, and before the officer knew what was happening, I jammed the pin into his eye. Nasty, but, what other choice did I have? He screamed in pain, swerving the car all over the road, eventually slamming it into a tree, and the impact of the airbag hitting him and the blinding pain in his eye caused him to fall unconscious. I reached over his body, and found the door unlock button. I pressed it, and escaped into the cool night air. I had no idea how to get home, and I didn't want to. The police would come looking for me there. I ran into the woods, not caring if I tripped, which I did.

I must've ran for at least an hour through pitch black. Eventually I saw lights in the distance. It appeared to be a cabin in the woods, but it had signs everywhere pointing to it. I couldn't read them in the dark, but I guessed the house might've been some sort of attraction. My suspicions were confirmed when I neared it, a large sign on the roof reading _Mystery Shack_. I was too tired and cold to care, and I dragged myself up the porch. I pounded on the door with both fists.

"Who is it?" A suspicious voice came from the other side after some time and much grumbling.

"Please, just let me in," I pleaded. I've been running all night. Just please, let me stay the night, and I'll tell you anything you want in the morning,"

"Oh, fine. Come in," The voice replied after a while," I heard many locks being unlocked, and finally, finally, the door swung open. Peering down at me was a balding man in his sixties.

"Come on, you can sleep on the couch. Just don't touch anything. You're lucky I'm so tired," He said, yawning.

"Thank you so much, sir," I responded gratefully.

"Just call me Stan. I'll talk to you in the morning," He said, climbing the stairs to the upper level of the house." I laid on the couch, unable to sleep. Eventually, exhaustion overcame me, and I fell into the deepest sleep of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh, Grunkle Stan?" I heard a confused female voice call. "There's some kid sleeping on our couch,"

"It's okay Mabel, I let him in last night, he needed a place to sleep," I heard a voice yell from the kitchen of the strange house.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a girl of about fifteen looking down on me. A boy, must've been her brother joined her, also looking down on me.

"Oh, hey! You're awake! My name's Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper. I'm not sure what your name is, but our Grunkle Stan let you in last night, so you must be nice. I have a pig named Waddles and two friends named Candy and Grenda. We have sleepovers sometime and I had too much sugar last night but now I'm okay!" She said this all very fast. I blinked, and before I could respond, her brother joined in.

"Hi, I'm Dipper. Sorry about Mabel. She discovered some Smile Dip yesterday, and now she's been bouncing off the walls. So, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's William, but everyone calls me Bill," I responded. "I was, uhh, running last night, and I had to stop somewhere, and this was the first place I came across," I said awkwardly.

"Why were you running?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I, umm, I love to run at night. It's much better than running in the morning!" I lied.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Mabel asked.

"No, I'm…. an orphan. I haven't seen my parents in years," I said. Mabel seemed to accept this, but Dipper narrowed his eyes at me, but decided to drop it. "So, umm, I guess I'll just be going. Thanks for letting me sleep here," I said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Hey, no way! You gotta at least stay for breakfast!" Mabel said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Grunkle Stan's making Stan-Cakes. They're like pancakes, but they only taste good if you drown them in syrup! C'mon!" She cried, dragging me into the kitchen, against my protests, Dipper following.

I sat down awkwardly, looking at the man busying himself behind the stove, while lots of black smoke and the smell of burning pancakes filled the air.

"Done!" He exclaimed, turning around with a plate of slightly blackened pancakes. He placed them on the table, and sat down. "So, I let you sleep here last night, now you gotta tell me who you are and why you stopped here. Also, buy some merchandise," He proclaimed, holding up a bobble-head of himself. "First question. What's your name?"

"Umm, my name is William Cipher, but everybody calls me Bill," I repeated for the second time that day. "I was running last night, and I tripped and twisted my ankle. I couldn't keep going, so I had to stop here. My ankle seems to have healed overnight, so, once I finish this fantastic breakfast, I can leave,"

"Woah, kid. You think staying at the Luxury Mystery Shack Hotel is free?" Stan asked me. I gulped. I didn't have any money. "No, today, you're going to be working at the shack with us to repay my gracious favor," He laughed.

"Oh, okay," I said relieved. "Uhm, do you have a bathroom?" I asked.

"There's one right around the corner," Dipper replied, pointing with his thumb.

"Thanks," I said, and walked to it.

"So, what do you think of this William guy?" Stan asked Dipper and Mabel.

"He seems like a nice guy!" Mabel said. "Maybe I can introduce him to my friends and we can give him a makeover next time they sleep over!"

"I'm not really sure what to think," Dipper said. "He seems to be hiding something, but I'm not sure what. What're you going to have him do, Grunkle Stan?"

"I don't know, actually. We have all the jobs covered. Wendy working the cash register, Soos fixing things and cleaning, I'm not sure what to have him do,"

"Ooh! Ooh! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel Yelled, raising her hand I the air. "He can hang out with Dipper and I! It'll be so much fun, we can take him along on our mystery hunts, and I can introduce him to my friends, and it'll be great!"

"Hmm, I dunno," Grunkle Stan replied, scratching his 5 o-clock shadow. "Oh, all right. You kids can tell him when he comes out of the bathroom," As if on que, I returned to the room the moment he said that.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Grunkle Stan said you can hang with Dipper and I today! It's gonna be a party, non-stop! C'mon!" Mabel grabbed my shirt, dragging me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uhm…" I said awkwardly as I followed behind Dipper and Mabel "What do you guys do for fun?" We had been walking for a few minutes, and we had just reached the town, where there were many things to do. I kept a wary eye on the two police officers, but they seemed harmless.

"Well, we can go to the mall and shop," Mabel said hopefully. Dipper and I both turned that idea down. "We can go back to the Shack and hang out,"

"Ehh, we just came all the way here," Dipper said. "Let's do something fun in town. Ooh! I know! Let's go to the arcade. There's something there for everybody!' Mabel and I both agreed, and soon we found ourselves in front of a busy building with flashing lights coming from the inside. I had never been to an arcade before, there weren't any where I grew up, but I could see why people liked them.

"I've never actually been to an arcade before," I confessed. "I know they have video games that you have to pay to play, but that's it,"

"Whaaaaat?" Mabel said, mouth falling open. "You'll love it, there's all types of games, from shooting games, sports games, racing games, and prize claw. Dipper and I both love arcades," She walked inside, allowing the cool air to wash over us.

We entered, and walked up to the main desk. "Hi, 3 all day passes, please," Dipper told the bored-looking teenager working the cash register

"That'll be 10 dollars apiece, so 30 dollars," The teen said.

"Oh, crap," I said, realizing I didn't have any money.

"What's up?" Dipper asked, pulling a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet to pay for his and Mabel's tickets.

"I don't have any money," I said, sorrowfully.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that," Mabel said. "We would normally pay for you to get in, but that was the last bill Dipper had, and I left my purse at home. We can go do something else if you want,"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just sit here and wait for you guys," I said.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, it's fine. Go on without me," I said, shooing them away with my hands.

"Can you just pay already?" The cashier said grumpily. Dipper and Mabel payed the teenager, and looked back at me. I shooed them away with my hands again, and they shrugged, entering the arcade, looking forward to a day of games. The teenager glanced at me for a moment before returning to his phone, thumbs twiddling away. I waited for around 20 minutes, and finally what I was waiting for came through the door. A birthday party. There were about five parents, and 15-20 excited looking young kids. The adults paid for everybody, and I snuck in with the group.

"Hey, guys," I said, sneaking up behind Dipper and Mabel as they were playing some competitive dancing game involving brightly colored arrows.

"Augh!" Mabel cried, "Accidentally" punching Dipper off the mat, causing him to fall onto the ground, thus ending his dancing streak.

"Geez, Mabel. What the heck," He grumbled, rubbing his elbow.

"Sorry, but Bill surprised me. How did you even get in here?" Mabel asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I snuck in with a birthday party," I said, pointing at the group of adults trying desperately to control the manic children. Mabel chuckled, while Dipper frowned.

"You didn't have to sneak in," He told me disapprovingly. "If you wanted to hang out with us that bad, we could've just gone somewhere else," He said, shaking his head.

"Well, too late now," I said. "So, what exactly do you do in arcades?" I asked Mabel, who immediately launched into an explanation of what arcades were and what to do, what games were good, what games were a waste of time, to never buy the food because it was overpriced. A good 10 minutes later I walked up to my first game, called Ski-Ball. It looked like some sort of bowling game. I pressed the button, and 5 small white balls rolled out of chute. I picked one up, and threw it down the short ramp, lading a score of 500. I grinned, grabbing another, and rolling it, to have this one land in the 1,000 point hole. In the end I managed to score the high score, and left my initials in the flashing area for high scores. I walked over to another game, this one a strange bow filled with stuffed animals and a claw on top. I watched the kid in front of me do it, successfully grabbing a stuffed bear from the box.

"Hmm," I said out loud. I grabbed the joystick, dragged it over to where a particularly yellow triangle pillow sat. After numerous attempts, I finally managed to grab the colorful triangle, and with it under my arm, I went to go find Dipper and Mabel. We met up, and left the arcade to go find some lunch.


End file.
